


Before We Say Goodbye

by CheekyTorah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts, Love, Multi, Other, Seventh year, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Rose Weasley, Poly Chapman and Marisa Thomas have one more thing to do before they say goodbye to Hogwarts.
Relationships: Polly Chapman/Original Female Character, Polly Chapman/Rose Weasley, Polly Chapman/Rose Weasley/Original Female Character, Rose Weasley/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: HP Triad!Fest





	Before We Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Self Prompt  
> Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnagan adopt a muggle born orphan Named Marisa and she’s the same age as both Polly and Rose!

  
Marisa smiled, her cheeks flushed and her dark hair flying about her shoulders as she ran through a corridor and slipped behind a portrait into a secret passage. She grinned and flashed a look back at Rose and Poly who were chasing her. Rose’s small Afro bobbed, her hazel eyes shining in the low light. Polly’s honey blonde hair trailing down her back and whipping around her face as she tossed her head back in a laugh.

Merlin, she loved those girls. She loved their smiles, their laughs, their hearts. She loved to dance with them, and play with them, she thought with a cheeky smirk. Most of all, she liked the moment they gathered and just enjoyed each other’s company. She was so excited to move in together in a few short weeks.

“Catch me if you can!” She sang out and slipped into another tunnel that went back the direction they had come but slanted down towards the dungeons. She kept running, panting out laughs as she heard Rose’s incoherent muttering and Polly’s curses through their laboured breaths.

Suddenly she was alone in the tunnel. The thunder of running feet behind her had disappeared and she cane to a halt at a two way split in the tunnel.

Where had they gone?

She opted for left and started into the darkened room ahead, turning to back herself against the wall and watch the entryway for their entrance. She backed into a warm body and giggled. 

“Found you,” Polly huffed into her ear. She kissed Marisa’s neck and wrapped her arms around Marisa in a tight embrace. 

“You are both bloody ridiculous!” Rose huffed, storming into the room and glaring at them both before she cracked into a smile. She met them with a hug and a peck to both their lips before they all sank to the ground and handed out glasses and then a flash to fill them with.

“To our last night!” Marisa said, a bitter sweet feeling coming over her.

It was sad to say goodbye to the life they were accustomed to. 7 long years in a beautiful castle and then suddenly they were adults in training or starting their careers. Suddenly they were thrown into the responsibility of having their whole lives needing to be decided. Marisa was never one to fully plan or worry about the future, Rose fussed over every single detail and Polly enjoyed a little of a medium ground. They kept each other balanced and level headed. Marisa made Rose step out of her comfort zone, Polly helped them all to relax when tensions were high between Rose and Marisa. They found a way to make their tentative relationship work. They knew it wouldn’t be easy, bloody hell most typical relationships with only two people weren’t easy, but as Marisa glanced at her girlfriend she knew one thing: Love would get them through it. So they toasted to their one last night before they started their adult lives together and committed to forever. They clinked their glasses together, drank back the burning liquid and let out plumes of smoke from their lips. 


End file.
